


Starscream

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poem, Not a fic, Poetry, Sappy Love Poem, just a poem, name poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: This is a love poem written to Starscream.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Starscream

S is for a Starscream, because words cannot describe all that you are.

T is for Talkative, because I love how you speak your mind.

A is for Aeronautical, for there is no one who can better steer the skies of Cybertron than you.

R is for Remarkable, because that is what you are.

S is for Strong, even after all you've been thru.

C is for Clever, because you always find a way.

R is for Respect, because that is what you most deserve.

E is for Elegant, for you are beauty and grace.

A is for Accomplished, because you don't get enough credit for all you've done.

M is… can M be for Mine? For my love for you is unsurpassed and I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms.


End file.
